Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 1
The Fantendo Football League Show showed highlights for Week One in the Third Season of the Fantendo Football League. It was broadcast on Flame TV. Intro "Richy": So, a new season dawns on Fantendo. Twenty-Four teams are competing for the Title. Joining me this week is one of the league's best strikers - Royal Atlantica's Teardrop Seaside. Before we start - we're going to show you the title odds. "Richy": We start with Royal Atlantica's home match with Team Tone - with the Champions looking to get a good start to the new season. Royal Atlantica 2-0 Outer Troopers *Attendance: 73,434 (Away: 2,948) Royal Atlantica may have won the title last year, but this season will be even harder than the last. Team Tone, however, had a disappointing season last time out - coming 11th out of 16. Last season it took 22 games for The Knights of Soccer to be beaten. 5 mins: Atlantica push men forward, Ayla is with the ball. Inferadness to Athene Metals to Borealis - great play by Atlantica. Ball played to Teardrop Seaside, who hits the ball straight into the hands of the 'keeper. Promising start for the Champions. 16 mins: Ritvert punts the ball up pitch towards Hydra, who is pushed over. Free-Kick for Atlantica, 30 yards out. Athene Metals takes it and it's gone straight in - the Knights of Soccer have taken the lead here, and it's only taken just over a quarter of an hour. 38 mins: Another attack of Atlantica. Teardrop Seaside holds it up, Ayla is the runner - Teardrop finds the pass. Ayla now. Crossed in towards Teardrop - saved. 58 mins: Atlantica have pushed and pushed and pushed, but it's still only 1-0 to them. Ayla, Inferadness - shoots - pushed 'round for a corner. Taken quickly by Ritvert - Teardrop Seaside has scored. Superb cross by Ritvert and the header by Teardrop was perfect and it goes past the 'keeper and into the bottom corner. Royal Atlantica 2-0 Team Tone. Analysis "Richy": So, an easy win for your side then. Teardrop Seaside: Well, it wasn't a easy as it looked - their keeper was brilliant today and meant that we needed to get lucky and we did twice. "Richy": Considering that you are the champions and people expect you to do well - how much of a boost it is to win the first game of the season? Teardrop Seaside: It's good to win the first game, but we need to keep winning - last year it took 22 games for anyone to beat us - so if we can do it again it'll be much easier for us to win the league. "Richy": Lets look at the goals then, and the first goal was a great free-kick - wasn't it? Teardrop Seaside: It was a good one, but it wasn't a shoot - Athene said that it was a cross, but none got one then end of it and it went straight in. "Richy": You were able to get a goal - you must be one of the top strikers in the FFL at the moment. Teardrop Seaside: Well, it's good to get goals and at the end of last season I was getting alot of them - hopefully I can continue that form on to this season - I've already got one today and it'll be great to continue scoring. "Richy": Now to travel to Team Sew'n with Team Flame-Scotland as the vistors. Team Sew'n 5-5 Team Flame-Scotland *Attendance: 42,767 (Away: 4,232) Team Flame have came second in both FFL seasons, while the hosts are in the league for the first time. 1 Min: Flaum shoots from range... - What a goal for the new boys. The Sew'n fans got nuts - they are beating one of the league's top sides. 5 Mins: Red, plays it to Yellow - Flaum now - he tries again... same out come. Sew'n 2-0 Team Flame. Sew'n a ripping apart Flame. Incredible. 17 Mins: Mr. Wrinkle shoots from range saved by the 'keeper, but Flaum puts Sew'n three up, from the rebound. 27 Mins: Team Flame three down here - it could be even worse. Bear scores for Sew'n. Flame-Scotland destoryed. 43 Mins: Flame gives the ball away - Yellow, rounds the keeper - 5-0 Sew'n. 65 Mins: Snow Master looks for Yoshi - gets there. Clyde gets the ball on the left - cross in. It's over Mr. Hidden and Team Flame-Scotland get a goal back. 67 Mins: Baby Clyde plays in to Clyde, he cuts inside. 25 yards out now, passes Mr. Wrinkle, John Mogwai, Mr. Sew'n and goal. Maybe, just maybe the Teine Alba could get back into it. 70 Mins: Banana Jr. to Flame. He looks for King Boo gets it - turns one, now looks for Baby Yoshi shoots - saved - Fire Master. 5-3 now. 74 Mins: Clyde on the left goes past Robot, crosses in Snow Master - 5-4! 90 Mins: Four Minutes added on. 90+5 Mins: Time surely up. Clyde turns one - shoots from 35 yards - OH! What a hit. Teine Alba drags the game back. Interviews Scorers *Sew'n **Flaum (3) **Bear **Yellow *Flame **Clyde (3) **Fire Master **Snow Master Analysis Quick Highlights Team Steel 0-7 Nintendo All-Stars FC *Attendance: 52,232 (Away: 2,129) Click here to see the broadcast on the Steli Channel Team Freaky 0-3 Team Lios Lions *Attendance: 72,123 (Away: 3,756) Kaisser Cassia ran the show for the Lions in a 3-0 win for them, but it was a close game. Cassia scored for Lios Lions on half-time. After the break, Cassia tested McBoo with a shot from 25 yards - but it was well saved. On the hour, O'Lantern dragged down Mr. Chilli in the box. Andy Pasta took the penalty - which hit the post - but the rebound was scored by Cassia. He rounded of his hat-trick is stoppage time - with a good hit from 30 yards. Dark Red Royals 4-0 Moose FC *Attendance: 31,343 (Away: 978) Micool scored four in a one-sided match. Lord Mambo was beaten by a great shot by Micool following a 18-pass move. He was beaten again by two free-kicks. Micool rounded it off - with a solo goal. Team Nutty 1-4 Doodleland Dodgers *Attendance: 27,454 (Away: 645) Peanut Jon scored Nutty's only goal in the game - following a free-kick by Timer. Sarah scored two and Ramona Derox scored two in a one sided match. Team Nook 2-0 Team Mega-Bus *Attendance: 64,574 (Away: 245) The Tanooki Troublemakers ran out 2-0 winners at McBoo's Mansion infront of 68,000 people. YoshiEgg Nook hit a wondergoal that beat Midbus. Bloop hit Nook's second, giving them the win. Illogical FC 1-3 Mad Robots *Attendance: 42,232 (Away: 2,788) Strafe hit Illogical's goal - but Langhl (2) and Xarz (1) scored goals that beat Illogical at the Pi Stadium in front of 33,000 people. Mushroom Kingdom FC 5-2 Team Toucan *Attendance: 27,565 (Away: 545) Yoshi scored five as he settles in at the Mushroom Kingdom. Jade the Cranea and Wingo scored the Toucan goals. Gearworks FC 2-2 The Waves FC *Attendance: 46,656 (Away: 343) Pyro Drone hit two as Gearworks draw at home to Waves. Nick scored two goals to level the match. FC APIM 2-3 Team Genetic *Attendance: 56,565 (Away: 1,757) Pesh hit two, but it wasn't enough for APIM to win at AbraPushy Battlefield. Genetic's Neo Koopa scored a hat-trick. Team Gemstones 4-4 King Plumber's Army *Attendance: 45,457 (Away: 2,122) Unten scored King Plumber's Army's first goal of the game. Sapphire the Empoleon levelled the match. Bearded Ninja sent the hosts two-one up. Uilee Tea scored their third, before Bearded Smiley sent them four up. King Plumber scored a header to give the visitors hope. Savant the Goetian scored their third, but PalmMan levelled the match to give King Plumber's Army a point. Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches